Aitai
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Songfic. Dawn's boyfriend Paul left. Dawn attends audition and sings about the how she misses him. One shot Ikarishipping. Rewrote


Aitai

**One shot based off on the Song 'Aitai' by GUMI. Aitai means 'I miss you' or 'I want to see you'. I recommend you to hear it while reading this.**

Dawn was waiting for her turn in the waiting room. Her heart was pounding with nervousness and fear. She opened her phone and checked if she got any messages, non. Her boyfriend hadn't been contacting her for over a month. She remembered the promise he made that he will come for the audition but there wasn't a clue or an evidence that he will ever come. She wanted to see him right now but he wasn't here and she missed her boyfriend, Paul, dearly. She texted a message and sent it to him. "I miss you."

It was her turn and she slowly headed for the stage, swallowing her tears and went up to the stage. She started to sing with her memory of her boyfriend coming into her head. It was sad, but the memories were so soft.

_2 years ago_

_Dawn was sitting in a café, waiting for Paul. 'Why isn't he coming?' she tapped her feat impatiently as she spotted the plum headed man entering the café. He spotted her and headed to her with a small smile on his face. "Why are you so late?" Dawn stood up and asked. He had his hands behind him, still with a smile. Dawn raised her eye brow, "What's with you?" He showed what was in his hand, a ring. Silver ring with small diamond in the middle, his face blushing madly, and his hand holding the ring shaking slightly. "It's not much, but will you be my girlfriend?" _

_1 month after dating_

_It was Dawn's birthday. Her friends threw a surprise party for her with a huge cake shaped in a microphone, she always wanted to be a singer. "Guys, this is so wonderful!" Dawn was in tears and Paul hugged her and told her not to cry. She still cried in happiness and Paul leaned in while kissing her on the lips. It was a peck but it meant a lot to both of them. The others were whistling and teasing them but who cares? They were too happy to tell them to stop it. They ignored it. _

_1 year after they started dating_

_Dawn was crying. She failed the audition she had prepared for such a long time. She shed tears and cried until she couldn't even cry more. "It's okay. Don't cry. You will do better next time." Every single of her friends comforted her but Paul cried with her. He said that she was perfect but the judges were too stupid to realize that. It was so unlike him that it surprised Dawn. But, it made her happy and relieved. Dawn was calmed down a little. Paul sighed, stood up and started to make funny face, which was totally not like him. Dawn stared in surprise but started to laugh. Paul stopped. Dawn made a crying face so he did again. Dawn laughed again. _

_Paul frowned but laughed along with her. Paul sacrificed his ego to comfort her and to make her laugh. It may have been her worst day but she knew that she will remember it for another reason as well. Paul said that he would do anything to make her smile and laugh. They kissed and laughed together. "Don't tell anyone that I made that face." He said, seriously. "I won't." Dawn promised, lightly kissing him on his cheek._

_2 months after the first audition_

"_Do you have to go?" Dawn asked Paul. Who nodded in silence. He had to leave for a business trip for a month. "I will miss you so much." Dawn said as she hugged him silently. He hugged her back, "I know. And I will too." Dawn looked like she was going to cry and Paul wiped the tears off of her eyes. "You look pretty when you cry but you look beautiful when you smile. So don't cry. I like you being pretty but you look better when you smile and laugh. So smile for me. Please?" Dawn smiled a little and did as she was told._

_Paul smiled, took out his phone and took a picture of his lovely girlfriend smiling just for him. He put his phone away and kissed her. "I will miss you but my heart won't change."_

_A month later_

_Dawn waited for the plum head to come out of the gate. When she spotted him, she tried to go for him but someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her behind. He was tall, handsome and he tried to seduce her. She said she didn't want to go with him but he ignored her and pulled her by arm when a punch came into his face, causing him to fall on his back. Paul glared at him with a flame blazing in his eyes. The eyes told the man everything, 'Get the fuck away from her'. The man swore at Paul and left since lots of people were around them. Dawn hugged her lover in thanks and he hugged her back._

_2 months before the second audition's final round_

_Dawn decided to prepare for the audition. She started to write songs. She was doing her best but ideas weren't coming out. Paul knew how hard she was trying. He hugged her to encourage her. Dawn smiled, filled with gratitude. Paul thought while hugging her, and kissed her on the cheek. "You are coming to the audition, right?" Paul nodded. "Of course I will. Don't worry. I know you will do great. I know that you will pass it and fulfill you dream to become a singer. You will be a wonderful singer. Don't worry." _

_His words were her hope. His words made her live. His words made her breathe and smile and laugh. It was him who filled her other part. He was the one who she ever dreamed of. He did anything for her and she did everything for him. They truly loved each other but Paul left her. Paul left her without saying anything. He gave her everything and he just disappeared._

_Dawn's friends said bad things about him. How unthoughtful and cruel he was to leave his girlfriend who was about to face one of the biggest event of her life. She told them to stop, she didn't want her friends to say bad things about him. It hurted her that he left and it hurted her even more to hear the horrible words about him. She cried every night while writing the song. 'Aitai Paul. I miss you so much.' Dawn said, her tears streaming down her cheek while writing the lyrics. Her tears dropping on to the top of the music sheets. She would wipe them out but it made her feel even sadder. "Aitai."_

Dawn sang the songs she has been writing since Paul left. With her feeling written in this song, she sang with her beautiful voice.

"_Hey, I want to meet you right now _

_The plain text that hides the truth _

_Is always never delivered _

_To your heart_

_You were always by my side _

_You always laughed with me _

_Yes, you're always my friend _

_No matter how far apart we are_

_This heart that thinks of you _

_Becomes pained the more I wish _

_Now, like that day _

_Don't tell me that you can't laugh_

_Hey, I want to meet you right now _

_The plain text that hides the truth _

_Is always never delivered _

_To your heart_

_I want to meet you meet you _

_Tell me "I like you" like that day _

_Even if it isn't delivered _

_To your heart_

_I want to stay by your side _

_I want to always laugh with you _

_Yes, always my friend _

_No matter how far apart we are_

_This heart that thinks of you _

_Becomes pained the more I wish _

_Now, like that day _

_Don't tell me that you can't laugh_

_Hey, I want to meet you from now on _

_Even though I gather up courage and send you _

_This message, it'll never, like always, _

_Be delivered to your heart_

_I want to meet you meet you _

_Tell me "I like you" like that day _

_Even if it isn't delivered _

_To your heart_

_Even though many sleepless nights pass by, _

_"I want to meet you" this heart _

_Isn't gone yet_

_Hey, I want to meet you right now _

_The plain text that hides the truth _

_Is always never delivered _

_To your heart_

_I want to meet you meet you _

_The "I like you" we exchanged that day _

_Will always be felt _

_Inside my heart_

_Even if it's not delivered, _

_I'll feel it"_

The song ended and a single tear flowed down her cheek. Everyone in the hall stood up and cheered for her. They did see her tears but they only thought it was because she was too into the song that she felt like she was the narrator. She _is_ the one in the song but they didn't know. Even her closest friends didn't notice it. Some people even tossed roses to her. She bowed and walked down the stage, her friends were waiting for her. "Great job Dawn! You were awesome up there! You were better than anyone else!" May squealed as she quickly said it. "Thank you May. Thank you everyone. But we don't know yet if I passed."

"Are you kidding? Who will pass if you don't pass? You are definitely going to pass so no need to worry!" Ash said with Dawn's quote. Dawn laughed and glanced at the audiences if she could see familiar plum head. He wasn't there. May noticed that Dawn was looking for Paul, "Dawn, forget him. Let's just pray that you will pass." Dawn silently nodded and went down to the audiences, and sat down next to her friends.

Dawn waited for the result, nervous. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time we've been waiting for is now here!" Dawn's head jerked up, looking at the MC of the show. "To remind you, we will have singers who are over third place." Dawn gulped. "The Third Place goes to Anne Johnson!" a girl with soft brown hair walked up to the stage with bright smile.

"The Second Place is Eddy Prince!" Dawn gulped and looked down, her hand clenching onto her skirt. "The First is Dawn Berlitz! Congratulations!" Dawn looked up, her friends were pushing her up to the stage. Her hands were shaking when grabbed her award. "Thank you so much." She said. "What do you mean? It is our honor to have such a talented singer like you!" He smiled. "Thank you." Dawn said once more and looked at the audience and saw him. He was smiling like the day he asked her out.

She hurried down the stage and ran to the back of the hall. "Paul!" She said. She ignored the stares she was getting. Paul was surprised when she tackled him with a hug. "I missed you." Dawn said as she cried. "Aitai! Why didn't you come?" Paul took out a ring, "I needed to get this." He knelt onto the ground, "Dawn Berlitz, my love. Please marry me." He said. Dawn felt even more tears coming down her cheek. She nodded and hugged her lover's neck. Her friends came to her, glared at him but congratulated her. "Don't you dare leave her alone again!" May said to the plum head. "I won't." He said with a small frown. Dawn stared at both her ring and the trophy.

"The days I've been waiting for my whole life came at once."

**That sucked a lot. Anyway please review if you liked it!**


End file.
